When Push comes to shove! RUN LIKE HELL!
by XinyxOSD
Summary: When the going gets tough..THROW KADAJ IN THE FACE OF DANGER AND RUN LIKE HELL.. "Its an eagles!" "Its a Balrog!" "ITS...THE FATES KIDS!" What the hell is going on? Well this is the first of a seires : The Misadventures of Fatelings:The fates kids get thrown into Middle Earth and join the fellowship, anything can happen.. real question is What did Kadaj do now?
1. Prologue

**************************Disclaimer*******************************

I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS,HARRY POTTER,THE VAMPIRE DAIRIES :3

Shad's POV :

I don't wanna know Kadaj -_-

******************FReeezzzze**********

Hiya there.. your probably confused well don't worry let me explain. My name is Shad, Master of Death and Shadows and im a child of the fates. Im 6 foot 9 with snow white hair and midnight blue eyes...The idiot infornt of me is my younger brother Kadaj -_- he has silver gray hair and green eyes (Kadaj from Final Fantasy). I have 5 other siblings Pyro,Angelus,Ava,Raven and Niklaus. Im only 16 000 years old ,Pyro is the oldest at 27000 Kadaj is the youngest only 14000 years old..So if you didn't know by now we are of the fates which means we are responsible for things that happen to you mwahahahahahahaaaa

There has been times when our dear brother Kadaj has sent us into different dimensions, such as the Star wars dimension where he called Yoda a goblin -_- but that's a tale for another time.

Anyhooooo your probably wondering what Kadaj did now well this is a tale of great Humor.. NOT.

So lets turn back the hands of time... it all started this morning...

********************Play********************************


	2. Chapter 1

****************************************DISCLAIMER**************************************************************  
I do not own Lord of The Rings or Final Fantasy  
I own (Raven,Pyro,Angelus,Ava,Serverus and Kadaj's personality)

Chapter: 1 (uno,Un)

Pyro's POV:

Spring Time...the blooming flowers..the buzzing bees...the high wi-BOOOOOM BANG!*CRASHHH*

"KADAJ!"screamed Raven

'Can't I write some peotry in peace' I sighed and got out of bed ' might aswell go see what Kadaj did this time'

I ran to my closet and took out some fade dark jeans, a tight T with the writing ~This world will burn~ in the middle and some black converses.I ran my brush through my long raven black hair that reached just at the small of my back.I looked in the a child of the fates has its perks, for one your breathtakingly beautiful but I for one was overly so. I had pale skin,raven back hair,bright emerauld green snake eyes (Im lord of the serpents) rose pink lips, with that i headed down the hall.

"KADAJ IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"screamed Raven. She was chasing Kadaj with a spear'Where the hell did she even get that? oh well' I did a double take that her and neary busted out laughing she looked like a Ommpa Lommpa only with purple hair.  
Her skin was a bright orange.

"Hey, hey,Ray Ommpa Lommpa Lommpaly ly " teased Kadaj I rolled my eyes he has no sence of self preservation.I mean Raven pretty mad her face was red which didnt go well with the orange voilet eyes ooked wild with bloodlust.

Ray threw the spear at Kadaj, it barely missed him above his head almost hit Angelus if he hadnt side stepped it,He merely rose an eyebrow at the sceen and said morning before heading for the east wing for breakfast.I watched as his silver blond hair and angelic glow disappeared down the hall 'Damn guy is always so calm..its unhealthy'.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWIT!"Raven was still chasing Kadaj this time with a battle axe ' seriously where is she getting those?'

I guess i should stop their fighting like a responsible older brother who wouldnt want anyone hurt... nahh...

I headed of to the east wing for breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eastern Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava's POV:

Me and Angleus were sitting on the bar stools while Bertrum(typical butler name ;D)told the cook what we wanted when Pyro and Niklaus came in.

"Morning Brothers" I said with a 's great having older brothers,they are so protective sometimes,its soo CUTE.

"Morning Beauti" they both said as they sat. I smile wider at my nickname,I'm not vain or anything but its good to be reminded.

"When are we going to see Mom and Dad again?"asked Klaus streching like a cat.I giggled, it was funny seeing the big strong Niklaus like a of people thought he was ruthless and cruel because of his size and Klaus is big like real big 7"4 with huge muscles to go with many he looks scary but in truth hes a big teddy bear.

"Next week Monday"said Angelus as the servers came out of the kitchen holding the trays of set them out as the chef annoced each.

"French toast,chesse omlet,Bacon,Pancakes,Fruit salad,scrambled eggs and beverages Coffee,Hot chocolate,Milk(all flavors),Tea and Ghaii Sin" we all dug in.

"It'll be good to see them again its been awhile." said Pyro biting his french toast.

"Yeah it has been a long time nearly a century.I missed Moms's nagging"Klaus said with the last part dripping in all chuckled.

Just then Shad walked in."GOOD MORNING MY DEAR BROTHERS AND SISTER" with a big ass smile on her face..'Somethings wrong she is way too happy' and judging by everyone else's faces they were thinking the same thing.

"Are you feeling well sister?"asked Angy(A-n-ji)with a cautious look on face.

" Oh im feeling great!Beeeeeeeeeecaussssssseeeeeee e.." OH NO SHES GONNA SING THIS WILL NOT END WELL "..I GOOTA DATE WITH A SEXY DEMONN OH YES I GOTS A DATE W-"she was interuped by Bertrum(BLESS HIS SOUL)who shoved an apple in her mouth while we uncovered our poor ears.

"What's his name and does he have a cute brother?"was what came out my mouth while our brothers answered along the lines of..

"WHAT!? YOUR TOO YOUNG"

"IL KILL HIM!"

"ABSOLUTLY NO KISSING YOUR TOO YOUNG FOR BOYS"

Shad just ignored them and went on about the guy:whose name is Dean a fire demon, he has no siblings (Sadly) and his Dad was the Source (charmed anyone ;])

Then all of a sudden Kadaj came busting in dressed as a unfinished dolly. He had on a pink wig and red halter top dressed that stoped at mid thigh and was really tight and red 6 inch all stared at him wide eyed and mouths agape.

"I don't wanna know Kadaj"Shad said****************************************DISCLAIMER**************************************************************  
I do not own Lord of The Rings or Final Fantasy  
I own (Raven,Pyro,Angelus,Ava,Serverus and Kadaj's personality)

Chapter: 1 (uno,Un)

Pyro's POV:

Spring Time...the blooming flowers..the buzzing bees...the high wi-BOOOOOM BANG!*CRASHHH*

"KADAJ!"screamed Raven

'Can't I write some peotry in peace' I sighed and got out of bed ' might aswell go see what Kadaj did this time'

I ran to my closet and took out some fade dark jeans, a tight T with the writing ~This world will burn~ in the middle and some black converses.I ran my brush through my long raven black hair that reached just at the small of my back.I looked in the a child of the fates has its perks, for one your breathtakingly beautiful but I for one was overly so. I had pale skin,raven back hair,bright emerauld green snake eyes (Im lord of the serpents) rose pink lips, with that i headed down the hall.

"KADAJ IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"screamed Raven. She was chasing Kadaj with a spear'Where the hell did she even get that? oh well' I did a double take that her and neary busted out laughing she looked like a Ommpa Lommpa only with purple hair.  
Her skin was a bright orange.

"Hey, hey,Ray Ommpa Lommpa Lommpaly ly " teased Kadaj I rolled my eyes he has no sence of self preservation.I mean Raven pretty mad her face was red which didnt go well with the orange voilet eyes ooked wild with bloodlust.

Ray threw the spear at Kadaj, it barely missed him above his head almost hit Angelus if he hadnt side stepped it,He merely rose an eyebrow at the sceen and said morning before heading for the east wing for breakfast.I watched as his silver blond hair and angelic glow disappeared down the hall 'Damn guy is always so calm..its unhealthy'.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWIT!"Raven was still chasing Kadaj this time with a battle axe ' seriously where is she getting those?'

I guess i should stop their fighting like a responsible older brother who wouldnt want anyone hurt... nahh...

I headed of to the east wing for breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eastern Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava's POV:

Me and Angleus were sitting on the bar stools while Bertrum(typical butler name ;D)told the cook what we wanted when Pyro and Niklaus came in.

"Morning Brothers" I said with a 's great having older brothers,they are so protective sometimes,its soo CUTE.

"Morning Beauti" they both said as they sat. I smile wider at my nickname,I'm not vain or anything but its good to be reminded.

"When are we going to see Mom and Dad again?"asked Klaus streching like a cat.I giggled, it was funny seeing the big strong Niklaus like a of people thought he was ruthless and cruel because of his size and Klaus is big like real big 7"4 with huge muscles to go with many he looks scary but in truth hes a big teddy bear.

"Next week Monday"said Angelus as the servers came out of the kitchen holding the trays of set them out as the chef annoced each.

"French toast,chesse omlet,Bacon,Pancakes,Fruit salad,scrambled eggs and beverages Coffee,Hot chocolate,Milk(all flavors),Tea and Ghaii Sin" we all dug in.

"It'll be good to see them again its been awhile." said Pyro biting his french toast.

"Yeah it has been a long time nearly a century.I missed Moms's nagging"Klaus said with the last part dripping in all chuckled.

Just then Shad walked in."GOOD MORNING MY DEAR BROTHERS AND SISTER" with a big ass smile on her face..'Somethings wrong she is way too happy' and judging by everyone else's faces they were thinking the same thing.

"Are you feeling well sister?"asked Angy(A-n-ji)with a cautious look on face.

" Oh im feeling great!Beeeeeeeeeecaussssssseeeeeee e.." OH NO SHES GONNA SING THIS WILL NOT END WELL "..I GOOTA DATE WITH A SEXY DEMONN OH YES I GOTS A DATE W-"she was interuped by Bertrum(BLESS HIS SOUL)who shoved an apple in her mouth while we uncovered our poor ears.

"What's his name and does he have a cute brother?"was what came out my mouth while our brothers answered along the lines of..

"WHAT!? YOUR TOO YOUNG"

"IL KILL HIM!"


	3. Chapter 2

******************************************DISCLAIMER**************************************************************************

I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS ;P

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Shad's POV

We all stared at Kadaj who by now was glaring daggers into a laughing we got over our shock we roared in laughter.

"Shut up it's not even funny"Kadaj gave us a death glare which only made us laugh more so he finally sat and pouted.

"He he Kadaj he he what he happened?"Ava could bareky stop finally composed ourselves enough to listen.

"That what you get for changing my skin orange and hair purple"said a smug Raven,who I just realized was back to her flaming red hair and pale skin apparence.

"It's not my fault,I thought you looked pretty when your hair matched your eyes"Kadaj looked up at her with big green eyes and ever so innocent pout.

"Bullshit"I heard Klaus mutter under his breathe,I chuckled and I guess Ange heard it too cause he smirked.

"Don't worry Kadaj,the dress brings out your eyes"said Raven with a sickly sweet smile."Besides you always wanted to show your femmine side."  
That just sent us into another fit of laughter except for Kadaj who if looks could kill would have commited 4th degree murder.

"Go ahead tease me, just know in a few years you'll look back at this and feel guilty."Kadaj saud eating some eggs.

"Hmm..No not really, you dyed my skin and hair,you deserve it."Ah Raven, the voice of reason.

"That wasn't me, It was two bottles of dye,a boy and a dream."We all scoffed at that.

"Kadaj go change,you look like a drag queen"said Angelus,I think he's conspiring agaisnt us..seriously the guys too calm and quiet.

"What if I don't wanna?What if I like it?"We all stared at him for a long time.

" Mom's gonna kill us,our little brother is either gay or a cross dresser."Klaus said looking terrified."God knows Mom gonna freak out,like the Mrs Jones incident."  
we all shuddered remebering that about 8000 years old and he didn't know that going out in the rain naked wasn't the best thing,so when Ava and I decided to sing Dancing in the rain..  
Kadaj decided he wanted to do that and well around that time we lived in a regular house/maison and the neighbour was gonna bring in her patio chairs.. you get the picture, poor woman nearly had a heart attack.  
Thats why we moved here to Convina Castle..Mom went ape shit and Dad tried to calm her down the only way he knew..that involved some kissing,groping and other things..scared us for life.

"I'm gonna go change"Thank the lord,I drank some coffee while Kadaj ate in silence not an awkward silence but comfortable one.I was gonna ask if we were gonna go check on Kadaj cause it had been awhile since he left but that when we heard a scream..  
not just any scream but a Kadaj scream.

We all ran down the hall to Kadaj's room to see him ready to touch a glowing ball of light floating in the middle of the air.I't sound like it was calling me and I heard a voice in my head calling for me to touch it.  
But I didnt I remeber Mom saying don't listen to something if you can't see the brain..balls of light dont talk so it was a bad idea,but ofcourse with Kadaj it just had to happen.

He touch the ball of light and it started to glow and glow brighter till i couldn't see anything,then it felt like I was falling and...darkness.

Moral of the story : DO NOT TOUCH A GLOWING OBJECT THAT SHOULDN'T TALK OR FLOAT IN MID AIR


	4. Chapter 3

*************************DICLAIMER***************************************************************************  
I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS

Chapter 3

~The Council Of Elrond~

"Bring forth the ring Frodo"The hobbit stood,all eyes on him and placed to ring on the rang through all the council.

"So it is true,"all eyes turned to Boromir"In a dream- he was cut of by a looked to the sky in time to see several people falling.  
BANGGGG*CRASH*BOOOM "Look out belowwwww!" Several people fell from the landed on Boromir,Raven on Lord Elrond,Ava fell infront of the Mirkwood elves,  
Shad amost fell of the railing and into the waterfall,Angelus being the calm and never panicing fell into a graceful heep before the ring,Klaus fell on a dwarf and last and least Kadaj being Kadaj had to land on the ring -_ of outrage and weapons being drawn awoke the fatelings.

"Spies of Saruman" "Kill them" "Where did they come from?!" "The're after the ring!"

Klaus POV

"OAI GET OFF ME ! YOUR CRUSHING ME !" said a voice under me(Gimli).I got up and looked around.

"Ughhh where are we?"I had to ask,I mean there were swords and arrows pointed at us.I took a good look at the people around us,Some were tall and pretty looking,  
some short and stuby holding axes,some average looking men,an old man dress in gray with a staff,and what looked like a kid with hairy feet.  
In times like these theres only one thing to do...blame Kadaj

"Kadaj what did you do?!" Shad said trying to move away from the arrow in her was siting on a pedastal looking around in confusion.

"I didn't do anything I just saw the glowing ball and got curious so I touched it."I sighed,my brother is so stupid sometimes

"Who are you and can you get off me?"said a stern voice that belong to the guy that Raven was sitting on.

"Oh I'm sorry"Raven got off of him and he stood,I got a better look at him, he looked kinda familiar and had some pretty funny eyebrows.

"Who are you and where do you hail?"he asked eyebrows narrowed it was downright funny, it looked like a gaint caterpillar.

"I am Pyro and these are my siblings Angelus,Ava,Raven,Shad,Klaus and Kadaj"pointing at each of us "and we are from Convina"

"I have never heard of such a place in Middle Earth and I have traveled to all corners." said "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell"

Then I remembered Lord of The Ring by J.R.R Tolkien,Kadaj had us watch the movie a few years means ...

"Oh my god we fell into the secret council of Elrond!"Ava said "but then wheres the-" she stopped and we all turn our heads to Kadaj who sat comfortably on the pedastal.

"Kadaj get your ass off the ring of power!"I said which was probably a bad idea seeing as the council was already suspicious of us.

"How do you know of the ring?"an old grandfather voice said 'Gandalf' I remembered his name was gripping his staff tightly glaring at us.

"Calm yourself Gandalf the grey or should I say Olorin, for we know many things" Raven said in her all- knowing all- seeing voice.  
Gandalf looked shocked that she knew his old name not many did.A rugged man 'Aragon I think'held a dagger at Raven's throat.

'Bad idea buddy never underestimate women'I thought to myself as Raven flipped him and kicked him while he was on the ground.

This ofcourse cause the council to go ape shit and arrows started flying at us,but seeing as we were children of the fates we were faster and stronger than any living thing,  
so we move like a blur, plus melenia of training we were arrows and swords we manage to beat the shit out of the council until ofcourse the voice of reason stopped us.

"STOP!"said Lord Eyebrows-I mean Elrond."Now we must calm ourselves the council is strangers come with me."

We followed him along with Gandalf,Aragon,a blond elf I think was Glorfindel and Erestor to his study.

"Now never before have I seen children of men move at such speed,I believe there is something more to you that meets the eye." Elrond said looking at each of us.  
Pyro sighed and looked at each of us,his eyes asking if we should tell him, we nod.

"We are not children of men,we are of the fates,"he said "The Fates are the gods in our world so we are very powerful as there children."  
Gandalf looked up at us with realization in his eyes that i did not like at all.

"Ah so you are who The Valar spoke said they would send us aid of great power from another world" at this Raven got up with a look of outrage on her all knowing face.

"THEY DID NOT EVEN ASK OUR PARENTS IF THEY COULD BRING US HERE,THEY HAD NO RIGHT!"she screamed in outrage "YOUR DEAR ERU BETTER PRAY NOTHING HAPPENS TO US THAT WOULD ANGER OUR PARENTS OR MIDDLE EARTH GOES BYE BYE"

"Mom is going to go ape shit at Eru? Greatest battle ever!"geuss who said that -_-  
"Kadaj this isn't funny if Sauron was to find out that there are other worlds he would try even harder to get the ring so he could rule them all"Angelus told him.  
"So..what your saying is that if Sauron gets the ring,The Order Of The Powers (Thats the order in which The Fates,valar,Grec Gods e.t.c are apart of)would vote that the valar are unable to control the problem and Middle Earth would be destroyed comepletly Sauron with it.A new world would be made that The Valar would be given to rule over."Shad explained in a panicing voice.

"So that means we can't fail. We have to help make sure the ring is destroy or all of Middle Earth will fall, Valinor with it."Pyro sighed and ran his hand through his raven black hair.

I looked around the room,I had forgotten about the others in the room. Elrond had a shocked,stressed and disbeif look on his face. Gandalf was shocked and distressed. Aragon was just looked totally distressed.  
Erestor was the first to get over his shock and let out a long guy looked so stressed,I mean I get it kinda,his wife isnt't even safe anymore,no one is.

"You all should get some rest the council will be held tommorow at dawn.I will send some servents to search for you." he said and with that we left his study,I only had one thought on my mind.

'Oh Kadaj why did you have to touch the ball?'


End file.
